worthhollowfandomcom-20200215-history
Hunter Cloude
Name: Hunter Cloude Other Names: Orion Seeming: Elemental Kith: Airtouched / Apsaras Court: Spring '(King Emeritus) Freehold: 'Dallas Virtue: Prudence Vice: Greed Pronouns: He/him/himself Physical Description Apparent Age: 34 Height: 5'10" Skin: White Hair/Eye Color: Gray Clothing: White. Detailed Appearance: His hair is interspersed with soft mists. Mantle: Morning mists spring up at his step, even as tiny flowers bloom in his footstep. Noteworthy Merits: Striking Looks (4) Pinterest: Hunter Cloude Commonly Known Hunter was the Spring King of Dallas many years ago, and wooed Queen Aisha and her fiance Tyrone. He later raped Aisha, believing that he was helping her overcome her durance trauma, and then refused to admit that he was wrong. When the monarchs could not decide how to punish him for an act that was not an oath-break (due to a loophole in the freehold laws), King Ash imprisoned Hunter in a secret prison in an attempt to prevent him from hurting anyone else. Queen Wynne, who came out from the hedge many years after all this, nearly started a civil war over the issue of Hunter's imprisonment, but Yakone arranged for him to be released and he fled to Houston. He has since returned and sworn himself to Fort Worth King Eric until such time as he can be trusted (or specially-oathed) to swear to his home Freehold of Dallas. Winter 2008: Hunter is tried for his attack on Aisha, and is imprisoned by Ash. Winter 2014: Hunter is freed from prison by Helen. He flees to Houston briefly, but returns at Milada's urging. Spring 2015: Hunter swears to Spring King Eric. Uncommonly Known Hunter seduced Wynne and took her into captivity into Arcadia. She loved him regardless, and came to DFW looking for him with Mindfinder. When Queen Imani saw the strength of her mantle and recognized Hunter from Wynne's omen, she stepped down and moved to Fort Worth, allowing Wynne to take the crown in Dallas and use her power to advocate for Hunter. Wynne, meanwhile, erased her omen with the help of her courtier Noah. Gentry * Queen of the Bitter North Winds Omen You see him as he was as a human. He is younger, and though he is still an attractive man, he is less beautiful than fae magic would later render him. He lies silently in bed, his eyes watching the ceiling with a watchful and worried gaze. In the vision, you can sense that the young man is nervous; he seems to be waiting for something that he both anticipates and yet tentatively fears. Light streams into the room then, blue and cool and soothing. A hedge-portal opens where his bedroom door was before, and a woman whose body sparkles in the soft blue light and cold moonlight steps through. She is as cold as the north wind and as beautiful as a starlit winter sky, and she stares at him with a distant affection that you know must be faked. "Are you ready to come with me, pet?" she purrs at the man, and he looks apprehensively at the portal behind her. He hesitates. There is attraction in his gaze, the foolish desire of a mortal man for a faerie woman. But there is also uncertainty and even a touch of fear, and it is written in his face that he's not entirely convinced that he has a choice in this matter. "I-- You're sure I'll... enjoy this?" he asks tentatively, clearly worried about offending the faerie lady. She gives him a wide grin that isn't entirely pleasant. "You'll ride on the winds and kiss the stars and sleep with the prettiest lady you've ever met, child. You'll be my treasured pet, fairer than the moon and as timeless as the sea. You tell me if that won't make you happy." He looks around his bedroom, and you can sense a decision being made. He's not happy here, not really. He works hard at a job he doesn't love, barely keeping his head above water as the bills pile in. He doesn't have loved ones to leave behind, not really, and the few friends he calls his won would tell him to leap at this chance in a heartbeat. The bare furnishings in his room contain a few books from his childhood; old delights that he couldn't bring himself to give up, lugging from apartment to apartment as he chased work. iNarnia. The Princess and the Goblin. At the Back of the North Wind./i He looks at the glittery blue lady again, and measures the choice he thinks he has. She's not what he expected salvation to look like, and this moment doesn't carry the joy he'd hoped for. And he knows, in that cold lonely moment, that this is probably a mistake. He places his hand in hers, and rises as gracefully as he can from his bed. "I'm ready," he whispers, and he tries to feel happy with the choice he's made. Category:NPC Category:Emeritus Category:Dallas Category:Spring